


Evelyn's Bayou

by Mirabai0821



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Analingus, Bayou, F/M, Shameless Smut, swamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirabai0821/pseuds/Mirabai0821
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the kind of dick that upon first appraisal, you make a solemn vow to yourself that you’ll take this encounter to the grave.</p><p>The kind of dick that no matter how much you are plied and pumped with liquor you will n e v e r admit to having.</p><p>They call it the ‘life ruining’ dick.</p><p>For good fucking reason.</p><p>**</p><p>The Modern!AU where Blackwall is a crawdad eatin', airboat havin', leather jacket wearin' Cajun that wears our heroine out with his champion ass-eating skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evelyn's Bayou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zorazen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorazen/gifts), [osunism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osunism/gifts).



> The Black Emporium is to blame for this.  
> Barely porn with even less plot.

This is the kind of dick that upon first appraisal, you make a solemn vow to yourself that you’ll take this encounter to the grave.

The kind of dick that no matter how much you are plied and pumped with liquor you will n e v e r admit to having.

They call it the ‘life ruining’ dick.

For good fucking reason.

But right now…

Oh, right now…

Evelyn’s more than willing to betray that golden tenet, the one that consigns her to keep her mouth shut.

Because she can’t fucking keep her mouth shut

Screaming as she is.

Had she presence of mind right now, if this was a little bit less than ‘life-ruining’, she’d wonder how in the Void she got here. Retrace her steps. Order her actions from start to finish, cataloging for future generations just how she wound up face down, ass up, his tongue plying her puckered hole with a finesse heretofore unseen in any of her partners.

But no friends– pardon– _mes amies_ , this is ‘life ruining’ and her brain can’t get beyond the frisson of pleasure that shoots across her nerves alighting every inch of flesh from the base of her spine up into her scalp. She thinks she feels her hair rise with static electricity before…

“You like that don’t you _ma cherie_?”

The white hot lightning bolt strikes her flesh, inflames her, and she screams her loudest, brought over that edge of passion from both applications of his tongue, on ear and body. Maker’s fucking blood he’s got a voice, his Orleisan thick and muddied like the swamp she paid him to guide her through.

He’s a good 22 years her senior. Looks older from the long, white beard and the sunken eyes that have _definitely_ seen some shit when that beard was blacker. But aged appearance conceals a youthful, muscled form that could outclass the younger bodies she’s lain with.

To say fucking nothing of his skill.

Her ‘yes’ is stammered, embarrassingly stuttered, making her sound like she’s never had this level of sensation, _satisfaction_ before.

And she probably has.

But she can’t quite recall.

‘Life ruining’ remember?

No matter what came before, all things after will be compared to this. Sought and craved like the red lyrium that flows in her hometown Kirkwall’s streets. He puts the drug in her system, plants it under her dark skin and into her blood with his eyes, and his mouth, and his arms, and his voice and _shit_.

In the spaces between shuddered breaths she’s already trying to rearrange her schedule, make up lies to tell her boss at the magazine, saying she didn’t quite get the shots she wanted of the swamp wildlife.

He’ll just have to send her back.

“Turn over for me bébé, ain’t done witchu yet.”

It takes him another two hours to thoroughly ruin her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Iffin you want more  
> Drop a note!


End file.
